User blog:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather/Moonstrikes and Breezefeather
When I first came up with Moonstrike, I hated it, my origional name was Moongaze. But after a while I decided that Moonstrikes was more me and cerated it. I also liked Breezefeather because it have off a soft but powerful vibe. And I'm bored right now so I thought creating a blog about Moonstrike and Breezefeather would be cool and time consuming. So heres a story about how they fell in love. (From Moonstrikes point of view.) Moonstrike stepped out of the warrior den. It was nearly dawn and Breezefeathers long, chilly vigil. She was the only one awake besides him. She admitted she already ahd a crush on him but she thought that he liked someone like Feathershadem strong and feirce. She liked Feathershade but she just wasnt leader ready. Flamestripe still struggled to control her temper. She looked down at Breezefeather. He was asleep! Moonstrike purred with amusment but she didnt do it very loudly. He looked so cute, twitching in his sleep! She purred louder and woke him up. He jumped up and hissed in supprise. But he settled down immidiatly once he saw it was Moonstrike. He purred and said "Good morning." She purred louder, watching Breezefeathers face flush with nervousness. She rolled her eyes and went to the fresh kill pile. It was nicely stacked up, thanks to Dappleheart and her hunting party. As she ate, she heard pawsteps. Suddenly, BreezeClan stench hit her throat. She stood up and yowled "Invasion!" Suddenly the manor exploded with screeching cats, both Breeze and GazeClan. Moonstrikes jumped on a warrior she cat and sent her yowling into the woods. Suddenly, claws gripped her back and threw her backward. Yelping her suprise, she faced her attacker. Quick as the wind she dodge his attackes. But then 3 BreezeClan warriors flew at her, and started clwing at her belly. just as the world was about to go black, a screech of furry erupted in the air and she saw a flash or grey and orange. Breezefeather! He mightily sent 2 of the warriors in the woods. The other, knocked Breezefeather down. The ground started to move from under her.The BreezeClan cat was hualing her out of the GazeClan camp. Then everything went black. When Moonstrike woke, she new immidiatly she was in BreezeClan camp. She jumped up but 4 warriors stiffened and krept toward her. They were body guards. She was stiff and her scratches and bites were starting to ooze. "Why am I here?" She asked. Her voice was weak and shrill. Suddenly she noticed that her paws were heavy as stones and the world was spinnig. Again. She stiffled a groan. Cloudnose pushed through the 4 warriors and walked over to her, with herbs. She goraned. "You better be hear to tell my why I am here, Cloudnose, otherwise get out of my sight." She growled. She saw Cloudnose's eyes roll. "Just sit tight while I go get herbs." He said. She sat up briskly. No escape possible. Once Cloudnose tended to her wounds, she was summoned to the leaders den. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh good, a little friendly 'mock battle' with your leader shall be quite fun." Moonstrike was silence by a growl of one of her guards. She was pushed through the bramble thicket. She faced the lean and muscular body of Canyonstar. Just for fun, she yawned a big yawn. Canyonstar flicked his tail. "Why am I hear, Canyonstar?" She said. She was dying to know why, a whole attack party just to get her. Why? She better find out, she thought. "We need your help, Moonstrike. And you will give it to us." He said. She met his gaze bodly but was struck down by a guards claw. "Whatever it is I'm NOT interested, big guy." She said. Category:Blog posts